


Bucky And The Jar Of Nutella

by angryschnauzer



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Food Play, NSFW, NUTELLA PORN, Nipple Play, Semi Naked Selfies, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You and Bucky get on each others nerves, so when Bucky overhears you talking with the girls about wanting to lick Nutella off his naked chest he doesn’t mention it until a couple of weeks later when he buys you none other than a jar of the stuff for your birthday. When he offers to provide something to lick it off of you don’t say no.





	

Bucky And The Jar Of Nutella

You downed the last of your glass of wine and held it out for Wanda to refill; laughing as the rest of the girls laughed to the latest joke that had been said. It was a rare night off for everyone and rather than a huge group night out it had been decided the girls would stay in for a movie night, the boys would head out to watch the game at a local bar. None of you were sure which ‘game’ they would be watching, or which sport for that matter, but you also didn’t care.

Sipping at your now full glass you pulled yourself back into the conversation, expressing no preference between Mamma Mia or Love Actually; you’d seen both movies countless times and would pretty much zone out either way. Instead of a decision being made further suggestions were made, with Magic Mike being put into the mix;

“No! It’s awful!”

“But... almost naked fit men...” Natasha whined from behind her large glass of vodka.

“We are surrounded by ‘almost naked fit men’ most of the day. You could probably go down to the gym right now and you’d see 200lbs of pure beefcake... let’s have something fun and light-hearted”

You countered back but the subject in the room quickly swerved towards which of your male teammates would be strippers, and the conversation soon degenerated from there on in. Another glass of wine later and you were arguing your point with Maria and Darcy;

“No way, I get that you like Rogers but Barnes is the one I would pay big bucks – pun intended – for a private dance”

“Barnes?” Darcy asked, cocking an eyebrow; “I thought you hated him?”

“No. I simply find him very easy to argue with. Have you seen that guy’s abs? I would one hundred percent lick Nutella off of him given half a chance”

As the argument continued the movie decision was finally made, the first few bars of Abba’s soundtrack to Mamma Mia prompting you to get up;

“I’m gonna grab more popcorn, and preference you guys?”

“Sweet!”

“Got it!”

Staggering out of the TV room towards the kitchen you passed Steve helping an inebriated Sam back to his room before finding Bucky in the kitchen glaring at the toaster;

“Barnes... you looking to fight the toaster?”

He turned and glared at you, giving you his best Winter Soldier look yet it didn’t have the affect he wanted, instead it just made your panties wet. When he saw your smirk he let out a low growl before he muttered his reply;

“Fuckin’ toaster swallowed my pop tarts... and I can’t get them out without fuckin’ electrocuting myself now that Stark hardwired the fuckin’ thing into the wall...”

“Oh...”

Pushing him aside you pulled the drawer open and pulled out a couple of wooden chopsticks, angling them rather proficiently so that the baked treats were soon sitting on a plate next to the offending appliance;

“There you go Barnes”

He muttered his thanks as he went and sat at the island whilst you did your best to ignore him, setting off the popcorn in the microwave as you rummaged around in the low cupboards for a bowl before something made you stop. Did you just head a quiet moan? Glancing over your shoulder you for the smallest moment thought you’d seen Bucky staring at your ass, but his attention was now firmly planted on his midnight snack, scraping the butter knife around the jar of whatever he was spreading on his Pop tarts.

Shaking your head you returned to your task, emptying the bag of popcorn into the bowl and turning before stopping in your tracks when you saw the monstrosity Bucky had assembled;

“What the hell is _that_?”

“Its my Not In Hydra Anymore sandwich” he screwed the lid onto the peanut butter jar before attempting to assemble the diabetes inducing horror on his plate; “Its a S’mores Pop tart, Peanut Butter, Sliced Banana, Marshmallow Fluff, Oreos, more Peanut Butter, more Banana, then topped with a layer of Nutella before I put the second Pop tart on”

He proudly assembled the stack and lifted it to his mouth as he took a messy bite, chewing with a goofy grin on his face.

“You know that’s about 3000 calories on that plate?”

“Uh-huh”

“And you know you have a giant glob of Nutella on your face?”

“mmmhuh?”

You pointed to your face to mirror where the chocolate goo was currently making its way slowly down his chin, watching as he attempted to get it with his tongue;

“Oh for fucks sake...”

You weren’t quite sure what prompted you to do it, but you reached out and swiped your finger through the marshmallow-peanut butter-Nutella mixture, bringing it to your mouth before you looked up to see Bucky staring at you wide eyed. Finally he cleared his throat and smirked at you;

“Hey doll, anytime you want to have some more you let me know”

Winking at you as he made for the door, he left you standing in the kitchen confused as to what had just happened.

~*~

After that movie night and your encounter with Bucky changed the dynamic of your friendship with him, in fact rather than throwing insults at each other at every given opportunity it was almost verging on overt flirting.

When your birthday rolled around you hadn’t planned much – it wasn’t a big milestone or anything – so when three separate emergency missions were assigned the day of your ‘party’, for which read a crate of wine and a party pack of mini Quiches from Costco and the old CD collection out of Tony’s apartment, you weren’t too sad to have your plans cancelled.

Dragging yourself back into the living quarters you made sure Peter got back to his room – you’d supervised the kid on the mission as he was still in training – before collecting up the few gifts people had left you and took them to your room. After taking a much needed hot shower and pulling on your softest nightshirt and fluffy socks you curled up in the middle of your bed and started to rip the paper from your gifts.

After opening most of them you picked up a small heavy cylinder, weighing it in your palm before looking at the label, just signed ‘Remembered hearing you liked this stuff, Bucky’.

“A man of few words”

You were intrigued, unwrapping the paper until you felt glass against your fingertips. At first you thought it might be a scented candle, but as the final piece of wrapping dropped away you were left staring at a jar of Nutella.

“What the hell? When did I ever say...? Oh. Oh shit...”

Your mind cast back to that movie night, the night you had drunken admitted to the girls about wanting to lick the stuff off of Bucky, not linking the fact he’d been in a room nearby when you’d said it, and as he’d proven on many occasions whilst on missions, he had enhanced hearing.

You sat back and rested on the pillows, not sure what to do next, the jar weighing heavy in your palm. The phone beside you vibrated as a message came in, making you jump. Checking the screen you saw it was from Bucky:

>Happy Birthday Doll. You like your gift?

<Its great... just one problem...

>What’s that?

You paused, considering your options, once you went further down this route there was no going back:

<I’ve got nothing to put it on

>I’ve got something

The phone went silent for a moment before it came up with an icon for a picture message. Opening the file you almost dropped your phone at what you saw; Bucky standing in the gym locker room fresh out of the shower and topless. You almost dropped your phone as you stared at the image, your mouth watering and your body going tight as you tensed everything to hold in the surge of arousal that was coursing through you. Your phone vibrating in your hand again made you jump, dropping both it and the jar onto your bed before fumbling to pick it up and seeing another message from Bucky:

>Doll? Everything OK?

<Get up here now Soldier. I’m in my room waiting for you.

>Ready to comply

You hurriedly cleared your bed of gifts, dumping the torn paper into the trash can just as there was a knock at your door. Grabbing the Jar you pulled the lid off and swiped your finger into it as you called out;

“Come in”

Watching as Bucky slowly peered in the doorway, his expression cautious at first until he saw what you were holding, closing the door behind him before pulling his shirt off and throwing it aside. As he reached you he stopped, watching as you swiped your chocolately finger down the centre of his six pack before dropping to your knees in front of him and pressed you lips to his skin;

“Holy fuck Doll, I didn’t think you were serious about that...”

You mumbled your reply, your tongue working over his warm skin as you licked at the chocolate, relishing the taste of him beneath the sweetness. Setting the jar onto the floor you took hold of his hips to steady yourself, smiling when you felt the nudge of his cock growing hard against your chest whilst your tongue continued to lick him clean. You felt his hands rest on your shoulders just before he spoke, looking up to meet his gaze, his pupils blown wide with lust;

“Doll... it’s your birthday, how ‘bout I return the favour?”

Helping you to your feet he pulled your sleep shirt over your head before looking back to you standing naked in front of him;

“Holy shit... you’re... you’re perfect”

Your heart leapt at his words, throwing yourself into his arms as your lips met, your kiss immediately passionate and fierce, tongues working against each other as you moaned into his mouth and pressed your body to his. His arms tightened around you as he lifted you to your bed, setting you down on the soft covers and started to kiss his way down your jaw and neck, only stopping to sit back and admire your breasts, his hands contrasting temperatures like fire and ice;

“I can’t wait to taste these...”

You glanced at the jar of Nutella that sat abandoned on the floor, Bucky catching your look before quickly grabbing it and returning to the bed. You watched as he straddled your thighs, holding the jar in his metal hand. For a moment he paused, his hand moving to the fly of his jeans and popping the button, the pressure of his hardening cock in his boxers pushing his zipper down;

“Sorry doll, it was getting a bit constricting in there... now, where were we?”

Unscrewing the lid he dipped his finger into the soft chocolate spread, pulling it out and carefully marking your skin with it before he brought it to his lips only to pause as you whimpered, opening your mouth for him. He watched wide eyed as you took his finger between your lips and worked your tongue against it, closing your eyes as you moaned at the taste combined with the feel of his finger in your mouth.

“Holy shit doll” his words made you open your eyes, watching as he set the jar on the bed and palmed himself with his metal hand; “You’re gonna have to let me taste those beautiful titties of yours...”

Pulling his finger from your mouth with an audible pop he bent down and gently took first one nipple then the other into his mouth, working his tongue against your hardened teat before switching back. When you were finally clean it didn’t stop his ministrations, somehow he managed to manoeuvre your legs apart until he was resting between your thighs, the hard bulge of his cock pressing against your core as your wetness soaked through his boxers. Snaking his hand down your bodies and between your thighs you gasped as he ran his skilled fingers through your soaked folds, smoothing your juices over your clit as he started to brush small circles against it, coaxing it from beneath its hood until you were clinging to his biceps. His lips brushed against your earlobe as he slid two fingers into you;

“You want me to fuck you or lick you doll? You gotta tell me, I can feel you tremblin’ you want to be filled with somethin’, you just gotta choose whether its gonna’ be my tongue or my dick?”

“Oh god Bucky, fuck me... please... I need you inside me now”

He quickly stood, pulling his jeans and boxers off as you watched, your jaw dropping when you saw what he was packing;

“Holy shit...”

Taking his shaft in his hand he pumped it a few times as he climbed onto the bed, leaning over you as he lined himself up with your entrance;

“Don’t worry... I’ll go slow... gonna’ fill you up real nice Doll”

Pushing his hips forward he slowly eased a little way into you, stretching your walls with his thick girth as you trembled around him, fisting your hands in the sheets as you panted out short breaths beneath him;

“Oh Bucky...”

He slowly eased himself in a little further, taking care not to hurt you, pressing gentle kisses to your neck and face as he uttered quiet reassurances about how good you felt, how good you were making him feel, how he would make it a birthday to remember.

When he finally bottomed out and you felt the soft nudge of his balls resting against your butt you let out a deep breath, trying to relax as your body trembled and threatened to send you straight to your peak. With his real hand Bucky gently brushed the loose tendrils of hair from your face, kissing you softly before looking down at you;

“You ok?”

“Yes... please Bucky... fuck me”

“No... I’d rather make love to you...”

Holy shit, you were expecting a wild fuck from him, you weren’t expecting to have the best sex of your life, but as he worked his body with yours that’s exactly what you got, going gentle at first before he started to speed up once your body relaxed around him, filling you with his cock so beautifully that you were soon coming, clawing at his back as you clung to him, stilling within you as he let you ride out your orgasm before he started to move again, working you harder this time as he started to chase his own release. Soon he was fucking you hard into the mattress, pulling you arms up so you could brace yourself on the bed frame, wrapping your legs around his slim hips as he ploughed into you. When he leant down to press a kiss to your parched lips you caught his bottom lip between your teeth, growling into his embrace as his hips worked faster, his pubic bone rubbing against your clit as he drove you closer and closer to your peak again.

As his hips started to stutter in their rhythm he spoke, his voice hoarse;

“Where should I...?”

“Come inside me... I’m on the pill...”

“Oh fuck... thank you...”

As he spoke your orgasms hit, the feel of his cock thrusting deep into you, twitching as he released his seed into your welcoming womb, your own body convulsing around him as you hit euphoria and clung to him before you went limp.

After a few moments you heard Bucky’s voice, soft and gentle as his hand stoked at your cheek;

“You ok there Doll?”

“Hmm?”

“Thought you blacked out there for a moment...”

“No... Just never came that hard before...”

His soft chuckle warmed your soul, smiling like a loon as he pressed a kiss to your forehead before carefully pulling out of you and making his way to your bathroom, retuning a moment later with a warm washcloth and carefully cleaned you up.

When he returned to the bed he crawled in next to you and pulled the duvet over your naked bodies, curling up as he became the big spoon, pressing a kiss to your neck as you welcomed his arms around your stomach;

“Happy birthday Doll”

As you snuggled down you heard your phone vibrate, checking the screen and seeing a message from Wanda:

>Hey Birthday Girl, you joining us for pancakes?

<Sorry not tonight, busy

>What could be more important than Nutella pancakes?

Grabbing the jar from the side of your bed you held it up as you snapped a selfie with it, Bucky’s wide smile from over your shoulder telling your friend without a doubt you weren’t joining them as you hit send and turned your phone off, turning in Bucky’s arms to kiss him;

“There’s still a lot left in this jar Buck...”

You felt him push his hips against yours and the telltale nudge of his cock coming back to life again;

“That’s not a problem Doll, we’ve got all night to work our way through it, I can think of something else you can lick it off of...”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
